Televisions typically support a range of view modes, including letterboxing and/or pillarboxing, zooms that employ clipping of a source, and zooms that employ scaling of the image provided by the video source without preserving the original aspect ratio. In some instances, a television can support a combination of the above-described modes. Such view modes can have an effect on image quality, particularly on the smoothness and/or sharpness of the scaled or zoomed video image.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.